The Horsemen of Apocalypse
The Horsemen of Apocalypse (黙示録の騎士'', Mokushiroku no kishi ), also called '''The Four Riders' are a group of four specialized Noah who in addition to the Noah Genes, contain the Four Blessings of the Four Riders. They follow and assist Neah Walker in killing the Millennium Earl and becoming the new Earl. Outline The Four horsemen, are specialized Noah, who in addition to their noah memory contain the Blessings of the Riders. This increases their power, and abilities. The Four Horsemen are more dangerous and more powerful than exorcist, or regular Noah. Only certain Exorcist such as Lenalee and Kanda can withstand and combat a Horsemen but only for a short while. Like the Noah they refer to themselves as Apostles and represent a memory. Physical and biological characteristics The Memory Like their fellow Noah, the Horsemen have access to Noah memories. Unlike the normal Noah, their memories don't appear at all and are only represented by the various symbols in their eye. Tishas "Eclipse of God" represents Envy, and Scar's target represents Pride. Noah Form Like their fellow Noah, the Horsemen have a noah form, which turns their skin into a umber color, and gives them gold eyes expect Scar who still retains his original eye. Blessings The Horsemen have access to the four blessings which are similar to memories, they include Justice, War, Pestilence, and Death or Hades, this increases their Dark matter abilities, and their powers ten times fold making them more stronger and resilient than regular noah, for example Gisha grab's Yu's Mugen even though Innocence harms Noah. It also increases their dark matter aura causing it to have the same effect as the Akuma blood virus, as seen with Apocrypho's human form, melting away when Tisha activated her Blessing of Pestilence. The Horsemen are extremely loyal to Nea Walker but despite this several members including Gisha, and Scar detest Allen Walker and wished that somebody else was chosen to house their master, Scar has been shown to call Allen a "beansprout", and "short old fart", while Gisha is aggressive with Allen using him to test his Blessing, and a couple times used Allen as a human shield, and simply knocked him out the way when Allen was weaken from fighting the Earl. Known Members Inherent Noah abilities: Natural command of all Akuma: All Noah have the ability to command Akuma to do whatever they want, both verbally and telepathically.The extent of this influence is so complete that Noah can command Akuma to self-destruct, even if it is against the Akuma's will. Akuma Blood Oil Immunity: Though they are human, Noah are immune to the poisonous effects of Akuma blood oil, though it is noted by Jasdevi that it tastes terrible. Road however likes the taste of Akuma Blood Oil. Physical Prowess: It was shown that even without training, Noah are naturally able to physically endure things that would fatally injure regular humans. This is only enhanced for the Noah fighters who can easily overpower trained humans and even take on several exorcists at once. Noah's "Memory": The driving force behind the will that all Noah feel, it creates their thirst for blood and their hatred of Innocence and those who wield them, and, when a Noah is in a life threatening situation, it awakens their full potential, increasing their power and stamina dramatically. Familial Empathy: Noah are able to sense when a member of their 'family' dies, a situation that seems to sadden the Noah within them, as shown when Skinn Bolic died and Tyki was unable to explain why he was crying. Road, who was also crying at the time, explained that Noah was crying. Dark Matter abilities: All Noah members have their special abilities based off Dark Matter, which grants them each a unique and powerful ability, making them deadly fighters. This also makes them vulnerable to Innocence, but at the same time, allows them to destroy Innocence by merely touching one. They can also use dark matter in a more mundane way to shoot dark matter blasts . Inherent Horsemen abilities: Blessings: The Horsemen posses four blessings in addition to their Memories, this increases their power, and strength. It also gives their dark matter abilities a Akuma Blood virus effect, melting the skin off of humans and turning them into dust. Increased strength: The Horsemen posse increased amounts of strength, this strength however depends on their blessings for example Gisha and Tisha posses superb amounts of strength and are able to throw opponents long distances and cause huge amount of damage to human and noah foes. Gisha was able to crack Apocyrphos armor, by repeatably launch blows and kicks. Increased endurance: The Horsemen has increased endurance, and can withstand attacks that could kill a normal human. Tisha withstood Lenalee's kicks without an visible damage. Increased Agility: All Horsemen are very agile and can easily dodge blows and attacks. They can also move very quickly and preform feats that only acrobats can preform. Increased Speed: The Horsemen are very fast, Gisha and Tisha have been shown to disappear and reappear at will, Tisha uses this to launch fast ambush style attacks, and confuse her opponents and move from place to place quickly, Scar, Gisha, and Mazda uses their speed to increase the damage of their attacks. Flight: The Horsemen can fly, but only Gisha, Tisha,and Mazda have been seen flying, Scar doesn't like flying, he rather walk and take in the scenery. Weakness: Innocence: Like their Noah counterparts the Horsemen can be weakened by Innocence but not significantly enough as Gisha grabbed Yu Kanda's Mugen and even held it for several hours without it hurting him.